


Warm Showers: Valentine's Shot

by fluffystwin



Series: Warm Showers [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Then smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well! That's the end guys! Let me know what you thought! And yes I did make him go commando. If you want any more little fics just let me know. I take requests! -bows out- I'm going to bed now.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                A hand came and gently rested on his shoulder. He knew those bloody slender fingers well. He had thought about them touching him more than he would care to admit. Yeah there was dirt underneath the once manicured fingernails and little scars running across the once smooth skin, but to him, there was not a single imperfection.

                “Hey Nicky, I’m going to test that lovely looking shower in the locker room okay? Mac says he’s got the place secured.”

                “You know he hates that name,” Nick offered as he lit a cigarette.

                “Like you hate me calling you Nicky? He’ll live.”

                Nick looked over his shoulder to see Persephone smiling at him. It was a tight lipped smile, but at least it was one. It had taken a while for her to smile after all the decisions she had to make. He never would have wished that on anyone. Yet, she just wakes up from being frozen and takes on the entire future of the Commonwealth. He had to wonder when she would finally crack from all the pain.

                “Enjoy the shower doll.”

                Persephone laughed at the endearment. “One day, I will live up to that name. Wish I could show you how I normally looked before the war.”

                “I bet you looked as beautiful as you do now.”

                Her cheeks flushed and she gave him a smirk before sauntering away back towards the locker room they had found. It had been a great boon for them to find this place. The Commonwealth was becoming a nicer place all thanks to her interference. He might have died at Skinny Malone’s hands if she had never shown up.

                Piper climbed back up the steps that led down to another level and smiled at him. Their reporter was carrying something he didn’t expect to see in the place. Clean towels. She laid them on the desk he was leaning against and took a cigarette from his pack. At least she wasn’t going to make a remark about anything involving Persephone.

                “So, did she go to take a shower?”

                “Let me guess, I should take her those towels?”

                “Of course.”

                Nick narrowed his eyes at her. She was up to something.

                “Nick, I see how you look at her. Everyone can see it.”

                “And it’s inappropriate.”

                “Why? Because you think it is?”

                He paused for a moment. “I’ll outlive her.”

                Piper smiled at him. “So you’ll deny yourself happiness just because you don’t want the pain that will come after the love?” The woman patted his skeletal hand before walking back down the stairs to the lower level.

He knew that’s where everyone would stay for a while to examine all the possible goodies they found. The towels were sitting right next to him. Taunting him. Finally he groaned and picked up the towels to head back to the locker room. He was a glutton for punishment. The door was still ajar and he let himself in. Persephone was sitting on the floor of the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head on her knees.

“Persephone?”

                Nick dropped the towels onto the bench and made his way over to the woman. He turned the water off and kneeled down on the wet floor. Her arms released her knees and wrapped around his waist. For the moment, he could care less that he was sitting in a puddle of water. All that mattered was that the moment he had been dreading had finally arrived. She had cracked. It hurt to hear the sobs. This wasn’t something he ever wanted her to feel. When she had come barging in to save him, guns blazing, he had never thought that she would be there with him till the end.

                “What have I done?”

                Nick’s metal fingers brushed against her shoulder and he rested his chin on top of her head. “You made difficult decisions.”

                “I killed my son. Maxson. Danse. I’ve killed so many people.”

                “Sh, you’re not made of stone.”

                “No, but I’m a killer.”

                “Yes and no. You killed for your own safety and for the safety of others. You made a choice, your own values or those of the rest of the Commonwealth. You sacrificed your own soul for people you did not even know. To me, that is more important.”

                Her thin fingers ran along his metal ones. “I could have gotten you repaired.”

                Nick scoffed at that. “I’m fine.”

                “Well if we keep adding bullet holes to you then you won’t be.”

                “I’ll look in to it doll, but you’re avoiding something.”

                She sighed against his chest and his arm wrapped tighter around her. “I pushed the button.”

                “Yes you did.”

                “You’re not going to tell me it was wrong or anything?”

                Nick leaned back to look down at her red face. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but her eyes were still that vibrant green. “No I’m not. You made the decision. I stood by your side and I will stand by with whatever other decisions you make. I believe in what you did. I will always believe in you. Shaun does too. Piper sure as hell does. You have even gotten a Super Mutant to believe in you.”

                “Strong is special,” Persephone said with a laugh.

                “And so are you. You’re still you. You’re still that woman that came in to save this damsel in distress with your guns blazing and expletives screaming from your mouth. You’re still the woman that cried as she shoveled twenty graves on her own. You are so much more than you realize. I’m not trying to put you on a pedestal here, but I think just maybe, waking up 210 years into the future was the best thing for you.”

                Persephone laid her forehead against his chest and he heard the muffled words. This conversation was far from over, but he hoped that for now she would be okay. He stood up and helped her get to her feet. He did try his best to ignore her nakedness. Yet, it was hard to ignore a beautiful woman. He handed her the towels that he had left sitting on the bench. She wrapped one around her body and stepped in front of him.

                “Thank you.”

                Nick froze in place as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

                Then simply walked away.

                Maybe, there was a way to help her.

 

* * *

 

                Piper looked at him with wide eyes. Not the reaction he had been hoping for. The skeletal hand came up and fiddled with the lighter in his hands. The reporter smiled brightly and shook her head.

                “Where did you find the pieces?”

                “Deacon found them. I told them what I was looking for and they were willing to help since Persephone is kind of their savior.”

                “Well, right now you’ve got a bit of a color difference going on.”

                The skeletal fingers brushed against his neck and he sighed. It hadn’t been his original plan, but Persephone’s concern over his physical state made him wonder what could be done about it. According to Tinker Tom, a lot. Some pieces like his hand would be a bit more difficult to find, but Tom had been able to replace the panels on his head and neck. The man had even helped him run some diagnostics while there. Desdemona had simply given him a knowing smile before sending him off with a promise to let him know if they found any other parts.

                “Is it too much?”

                Piper’s smile softened at his worried tone. “No Nick, I think she’s going to love it. She might not be as concerned with your physical well-being now. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go find our lady of the evening and get her dolled up.”

                Nick waved at her and felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Shaun stood next to him in a clean white button up and undone tie. The young synth was special to him. He had heard the holotape that had come with him. The tone made him bristle, but he had been happy to see the synth run up to them before they got out.

                “Hey Nick, can you help me with my tie?”

                “Of course.”

                Nick bent down on one knee and reached for the blue tie. “You did this for mom?”

                The kid had been listening. “Yeah kid I did.”

                “Why?”

                Nick tightened the tie and looked him in the face. He really did look like his mom. “I care about her.”

                “Well good. She needs someone to care about her besides me.”


	2. Chapter 2

                Persephone groaned as her blanket was pulled off her body. It was too early for this. She had just gotten in early this morning. She and Hancock had made a trip to Goodneighbor to set up a supply line with KLE-O and Daisy. She had gone to make sure no chems came their way. Hancock had whined about that, but she had made sure. She didn’t need her settlements getting blasted to smithereens because they were all high. And now someone had grabbed her foot and was trying to physically drag her out of the bed. Her fingers wrapped around the metal bars of the head rest and held on tightly.

                “Dammit Blue, wake up. We have a big celebration today.”

                “Nooooooooooo,” Persephone moaned into her pillow.

                “Oh yes. We have a small hike to the bunker to shower and then you and I are getting all dolled up. And you have to teach me how to do all this fancy stuff with my hair.” Piper flopped on to the mattress next to Persephone. “One of those ridiculous magazines that Cait secretly reads said something about victory curls. I have no clue what they are, but I really wanna know.”

                Persephone pushed herself up on to her elbows and narrowed her eyes at the woman. “You’re plotting something, but I’m too tired to care. Bring me cylindrical things. Fuses, cans, bottles, that shit. Then wake me up.”

                “Got it boss lady!”

 

* * *

 

                Nick watched Piper run around collecting cans and bottles in a bag before running back to Persephone’s house.

                He really didn’t want to know.

 

* * *

 

                Piper laughed as Persephone spread out all of the make-up and cans that they had managed to scrounge up. It was refreshing to focus on something as simple as makeup. She had loved being able to dress up before the war. It had been a small pleasure for her even in all the shortages. Piper propped a mirror up on the bench and watched Persephone as she explained how to do curls with small cylindrical objects. She complained about the lack of hairspray, but managed to show Piper how to do proper victory curls. Wing tip eyeliner was out of the question, but she did manage to show the woman how to properly do her eye shadow.

                “Hey Persephone? Don’t shoot me, but I have a gift for you from someone.”

                Persephone put the eyeshadow down and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I want to see this.”

                “Actually you do.” Piper bent down and picked the thin box up off the floor and put it on the bench. “This…is from Nick.”

                That made Persephone hesitate and Piper knew it. The woman had tried to distance herself from the idea of relationships. Even though she had been getting closer to Nick it had been trouble to get her to admit to anything. Those tanned hands slowly opened the box before her face turned red. Piper smiled at what was inside. It was a beautiful green dress.

                “Well, at least it doesn’t clash with your hair.”

 

* * *

 

                Nick fidgeted with the black button up that MacCready had somehow gotten him in. It was odd for him to be wearing anything, but his normal outfit. There was no tie and no coat to hide his body. The sleeves were rolled up and it exposed his skeletal right lower arm. He had to admit that he was self-conscious about it. Piper ran in to the house and whistled to get everyone’s attention. She put a hand against the wall and took a deep breath.

                “She’s…on…the way,” their reporter managed to get out between breaths.

                Piper came over to him and straightened his shirt before going back out the door to get back to their special guest. Nick looked over his shoulder to see Hancock raising a beer to him. Everyone had gotten dressed up for the occasion. It wasn’t a big deal, but it was just a big party to show their appreciation to Persephone. Shaun bounced over and stood next to Nick.

                “Do you think she liked the dress you picked?”

                Nick sighed. “I hope so.”

                Piper came back through the doorway dragging Persephone behind her. Nick stiffened as he saw the green fabric swirl around her knees. She was wearing the dress he had made for her. Getting her measurements had been difficult, but he had managed. She looked beautiful. It was the first time any of them had seen her dolled up. She looked like she came right off one of those old billboards.

                Hancock whistled and threw Persephone a beer. Their savior caught it and smiled at them.

                “I see I’ve been tricked in to a big party.”

                Shaun ran over to his mom and hugged her around the waist. “You look very pretty mom.”

                Persephone wrapped her arms around Shaun. Nick knew that meant more to her than anything. He really was stunned by how the dress looked on her. It had been a brilliant choice in color for her. Though, he wish he would have given some jewelry as well. Her skin looked barren without something shining on it. He stayed off to the side while everyone mingled together and talked to their lovely Vault dweller. It took effort just for him to stay there and not whisk her away. He had promised Piper that they would stay for a little while.

                “Hiding?”

                Nick jumped slightly and looked down to his left to see Persephone standing there. Her beautiful red hair was up in those ridiculous curl. His hand came up and brushed against a loose curl.

                “You look beautiful tonight doll.”

                Persephone blushed. “I told you I looked good before the war.”

                “I think you’d look beautiful in nothing.” Nick smiled before his eyes went wide. “Well, I mean that’s—”

                Persephone laughed. “It’s okay Nick.” She wriggled her eyebrows at him. “I do look good out of this. But, thank you for the dress. I appreciate it. Did our conversation make you replace your plates?”

                Nick let a finger brush against her cheek. “I knew you were concerned so I looked in to it.”

                “Thank Desdemona for me later.” Persephone glanced around before taking Nick’s hand and running out the back door with him.

                Nick didn’t know what she was doing, but he wasn’t going to say no to her dragging him off. “Wait, come this way.” Nick pulled her in the direction of his house and she followed along behind him. They could hear laughter coming from the party and someone giving a little shriek in surprise. He just hoped that Piper had already set up the secondary area.

                She had.

                The living room only had a single table and two chairs with candles on top. The radio was tuned to Diamond City and all the curtains were closed. It was a quiet and secluded atmosphere. He closed the door behind them and allowed her to look around. She was all smiles.

                “Nicky…is…is this a date?”

                Nick tugged on the bottom of his shirt a bit. “It’s more of an evening dedicated to you, but you ran off a bit early.”

                Persephone smirked. “I’m not one for crowds or big parties.” She hesitantly took a step forward and placed a hand on his new check. “I never thought you take my suggestion. It’s nice to see that you’ll be a bit more protected.”

                Nick brought his skeletal hand up to rest against her’s. It was wonderful to be able to feel that again. His old plates were worn out and some parts of it had lost feeling. Being able to feel her fingers was almost too much. He leaned in to her touch. Her hand slid down his neck to rest on his shoulder. Her other hand came up and grabbed his and moved it to her hip.  It was cute in a way as she slowly coaxed him to take a few steps with her. He had never danced, but he had memories of the previous Nick dancing with a beautiful blond woman. It took him a few moments to figure it out, but he did figure out how to keep step with her. It was beautiful. Her skirt twirled around his legs as he spun her around the living room.

                Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck as he dipped her and brought her back up to her feet. Her arms didn’t leave his neck though. Nick hesitated. This is exactly what he wanted, but he wanted to make sure she was accepting of it.

                “You are always there for me, why?”

                That was not what he was expecting. “Do you want the truth?”

                “I always want the truth from you Nick. I never lie to you.”

                “I love you."

                Persephone’s eyes widened. “That was not what I was expecting, but accepted and reciprocated.”

                “Wait, really?”

                “Do we need to get your ears checked by Tom too? I love you too Nicky.”

                Nick picked her up and twirled her around for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. He cupped her face and leaned his forehead against her’s. This evening had gone slightly array, but still turned out amazing. Her fingers danced across his neck and he shivered.

                “You can feel it now,” she whispered. She let her fingernails drag across his skin. He shivered against her. “Oh my. Tom did a wonderful job. How does it feel?”

                Nick took a deep breath. “Doll, unless you want to end the evening earlier I’d suggest we do something else.”

                He watched her bottom lip get pulled in to her mouth for a moment. That was now one of his favorite expressions. “And if I like the idea of it ending early?”


	3. Chapter 3

                He watched her bottom lip get pulled in to her mouth for a moment. That was now one of his favorite expressions. “And if I like the idea of it ending early?”

                Nick’s eyes widened. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. He could actually feel the contours of her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. Her arms were trapped against his chest. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly as he bent her backwards slightly. Persephone pulled her head back.

                “I still need to breathe Nicky.”

                Nick smirked for a moment as he stared down at her green eyes. He got the dress to match them. It truly was the perfect shade. He looked down to see her slender fingers working on the buttons of the black shirt. His metallic fingers hesitantly touched a lock of her wavy hair. It was one of his concerns that he might catch the delicate hairs in the joints. Her hand came up and gripped the fingers.

                “You’re not going to hurt me just make sure I can breathe okay?”

                Nick nodded and paused for a moment. He had memories of human Nick engaging in these acts with his fiancé, but he had never done anything like this as a synth. Those memories were fuzzy. Now he was getting nervous. He didn’t know where to go from here. All he knew was that her lips were red and swollen and begging for more.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I…I’ll be okay.”

                Persephone shook her head and took his hand in her’s before leading him down the hallway. She knew where the bedroom was as she had helped him decorate the place. He had made sure that the spare bedroom had an extra bed in it just in case. His bedroom had two twins on one of the large repaired frames they had. She kicked off her shoes at the foot of the bed and reached back to take his metal hand. He knew it was cold to the touch.

                There was hesitation in him as she reached back to his chest and pulled the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Her eyes were wide as she explored the new chest panels. It was such a fascination for her and he didn’t know why. Her palm rested against his side where a large hole used to be. It had happened when they had fought to save the Castle from the Brotherhood. She had turned her back for a single moment and almost had her life ended. He lost his siding and some wires were blown, but it had been worth it. It had taken both her all night to figure out how to fix the wires. It was the final moment for him where he realized he would rather sit there next to her than wandering out fixing other people’s problems. He just wanted to help her with her’s.

                The metal hand came up and cupped her cheek. “You will never know how much you mean to me.”

                “I may have an idea.”

                Persephone stepped back for a moment and reached behind her for the zipper. The dress that he so adored slipped to the floor in a matter of moments. If he had to breathe he probably would have stopped for a moment. He would have to thank Piper later. She was stunning. The longer he stared the brighter red her cheeks became.

                “Okay, please say something,” she mumbled.

                Nick scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed. He didn’t have to say anything to her. The metal came in contact with her skin and he watched the goosebumps raise. His lips kissed her neck and made a trail down past the bright white bra. There was a faint scar on her stomach, but to him it was just a small reminder of the past. His fingers caught in the sides of the underwear and gently tugged it down her slender legs. Those legs were a work of art. They were sculpted from the miles of running through the Commonwealth. Every part of her was a wonderful work of art that had been carved from the endless hours she had spent saving them all. The underwear was tossed to the floor with her dress.

                The metal hand rested on her hip and he kissed back up her leg.

                “What are you—oh god!”

                He felt her hand tightly grip the metal hand resting on her hip. As his tongue came back out and gave her another short lick. His other hand came down and pressed his thumb against her clit. He could taste her. Every single inch of her. He slid a finger in and groaned when he heard her moan. That was all that mattered to him. The pants echoed throughout the room and he could hear her whimpers as he pulled away. His fingers remained inside her as he leaned forward to kiss her. Her tongue brushed against his. Another moan greeted him as he withdrew his fingers to grasp her hip. Her legs wrapped around his hips while his hand slipped underneath her to unhook her bra. Persephone pushed him back and sat up to fling the bra into the corner. She pushed him back to sit on his knees before tackling him in a kiss.

                It caught him off guard and he flopped on to his back with her. His eyes widened as her hands reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Before he could get out another word she was already pulling his pants down.

                “You go commando?”

                “It’s never been a problem.”

                Nick gasped as her small hand wrapped around his cock. He had never had someone touch him since he became a synth. He had never even really care to look at himself. He looked down to see himself. That was definitely not what he previously had. Her fingers squeezed and he laid his head back down on the mattress. It was a stronger feeling for him than he could process. He was sensitive for everything. He was going to beat Tom later.

                Nick bolted upright the instant Persephone began to sink down his length. His arms wrapped around her chest as she seated herself fully on him. It was indescribable. To be inside her was perfection. His forehead dropped to her shoulder as she began to move up and down on him. His metal hand dug into her shoulder. Each movement made him gasp. Everything was overly sensitive to him. Persephone moaned out his name and he brought his head up to kiss her. She pressed herself against him and he could feel her clench around him. It was almost painful with how sensitive he was.

                He gasped as Persephone bit his lower lip as she came around him. All he knew was that his body twitched and he felt his body go lax.

                Persephone let out an eep as they fell back on to the mattress. She laughed at him for a moment as she climbed off him. Nick stretched behind him and grabbed the sheet on his bed. Persephone happily took the sheet from him and wrapped themselves in it.

                “Best party ever.”

                Nick laughed and brushed a fallen victory curl to the side. “You are amazing. Do you believe that now?”

                “I always believe in what you tell me. I love you.”

                Nick gave her a gentle kiss. “Please remember that. No matter what you’ve done or even will do, I will stand by your side. Now, I need to talk to Tom about this sensitivity.”

                Persephone smirked and she leaned in to kiss his neck. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That's the end guys! Let me know what you thought! And yes I did make him go commando. If you want any more little fics just let me know. I take requests! -bows out- I'm going to bed now.

**Author's Note:**

> This has multiple chapters so be ready guys.


End file.
